


Who? What? Why? (and how)

by StormBerryMC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Origin Story, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBerryMC/pseuds/StormBerryMC
Summary: This is the story of the Sanders Sides. Who they are, what they are, and why they're here. Who came first? How did they first feel about each other? How did they figure out what they were supposed to do?  Well, they've decided to tell you all about it.





	1. Be Nice

“Thomas, be nice.”

Those were the first words I ever heard. _Who said that?_ I wondered. Looking around, I spotted someone towering over me. I wasn’t afraid though, why would I be? He looked down on me with kindness in his eyes. That kindness filled my mind with knowledge, and this is what I learned.

My name is Patton  
This “someone” is Thomas’s father  
Thomas is… me? I’m Thomas? Sort of  
I am one part of Thomas. Which part?  
Ah, that kindness. I like that kindness  
I want to give other people that kindness  
“Thomas, be nice.” That’s what he said  
I… we… should be nice. Being nice is good  
I am Thomas’s morality

As I processed this information, I took another look at Thomas’s father. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with a very fashionable gray sweater wrapped around his shoulders. He also wore glasses (which looked super cool) Then, amazingly, I looked just like him! I mean, I still looked like Thomas, but I was wearing the same thing as his father! This made me smile. Like this :)

Of course, his father was wearing something different the next day. He wasn’t even wearing glasses anymore! Apparently they were “reading glasses” or something. But I really liked the look I now had, so I decided not to change it.

What do I do now?

Well for that, I look to Thomas’s father… and mother. She’s great too. They both are! They tell me which things are the right things to do, and which are wrong. I’m learning new things every day, and I think it will make us an amazing person!


	2. Vocabulary

“I have to go to work buddy, but I’ll be back okay?”

I nodded my head in understanding. That was the first thing I did. This man… Thomas’s father was going to work. It was unfortunate that he had to leave, and I didn’t know what this “work” was, but he said he would be back, and he was truthful about things like this.

This didn’t do anything to console the sad mess of a being next to me. This other personality was beside himself with worry, afraid that Thomas’s father would never return. I sighed, realizing it was my job to bring some perspective to the situation.

“Now now, he said that he would return at the end of the day correct?” I said soothingly to him.

He nodded, eyes still filled with tears.

“And has he ever lied about when he would be back?” I asked.

He shook his head.

I patted him on the back. “Then there’s no reason to believe that just because he left the house, he will not return.”

This calmed him down, and in turn, Thomas also calmed down. _Well, my work here is done._

Work… Work? That was the word Thomas’s father used. What did it mean? Thomas’s curiosity was peaked, and he went to ask his mother what it meant.

**Work**   
**(wərk) noun**   
**activity involving mental or physical effort done**   
**in order to achieve a purpose or result (job, toil)**

Ah! Work. The job that one is supposed to do. Then… what is my job? As soon as that thought entered my mind, it filled with the answer, along with lots of other useful information.

My name is Logan  
I use reason and facts to understand a situation  
This will help Thomas understand the world around him and succeed in it  
I get facts from the world and the people around Thomas   
I am Thomas’s logic

I turned to the one who was still next to me and said all of this. He was quiet as I spoke, and when I finished, he nodded with a smile.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Logan.” He said. “My name is Patton, and I’m Thomas’s morality. That’s his sense of right and wrong.”

“I’d gather that it’s a bit more than that, given your emotional outburst earlier, and the way it affected Thomas.” I pointed out.

Patton smiled and shrugged. “Heh, I’d gather you’re right about that kiddo. I guess I represent Thomas’s emotions and feelings too.”

My face scrunched up a bit in distaste. I am an intelligent, learning being necessary to Thomas’s growth, and should be addressed with respect and dignity! “I’m not a kiddo.” I told him. “And I’d appreciate if you didn’t call me that.”

Spoiler alert: he didn’t stop calling me that.

Patton did listen to me when it came to other things, however, especially after Thomas’s father came home from work. (I wonder if his job is as important as mine. Probably not)

In any case, When he walked through the front door, Thomas smiled brightly and ran to him. Meanwhile, Patton turned to me and said, “You were right Logan! He did come back!”

Those words filled me with something I can only describe as… pride? happiness? There are so many words for different emotions, I’ll have to ask Patton about it later. The point is that I was _right_. I did my job, and it helped Thomas learn something new!

I looked at Thomas’s father, the one who first taught me and Thomas something, and felt admiration. I admired him so much that I copied his style. He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and a black tie.

Of course, I didn’t stay in that outfit. For awhile I changed it every time someone taught me something, to whatever the person was wearing, before finally settling permanently on the outfit of the teacher who taught Thomas how to read. I will always appreciate the lessons his parents taught us, but understanding language is a key part to being, well… alive!

And boy, was Thomas alive and thriving! I’d like to think that… I played a part in that.


	3. Could Be Gayer

“Wow! Look at that!”

“That’s called a rainbow, Thomas.”

The first thing I ever saw was a beautiful strip of colors that stretched across the sky. My eyes widened in amazement, and I just stared at the “rainbow”. That is, until my focus was brought to the beings standing in front of me, also looking at the rainbow.

One was wearing a blue polo and a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, the other was wearing a pale yellow blouse and jeans, (the same outfit that the woman who had just told Thomas that the colorful streak was a rainbow was wearing) and both of them wore nerdy glasses.

“That is… the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” said the one in the blue polo, tears starting to fill his eyes. “I don’t even know how to handle it!”

“Well, we can find out all we can about about rainbows, how they work and such, so we can better appreciate its beauty.” said the one in the yellow blouse.

“Or we can just sit and look at the rainbow.” shot back the other “And probably… cry about how beautiful it is!”

It was clear to me that Thomas was conflicted about how to handle such beauty, and these beings certainly weren’t helping with their arguing. Obviously, someone had to step in.

So, I stepped forward and said, “Well, it sounds like you can’t agree on how to appreciate such a magnificent sight.”

The two turned around and looked at me, but before they could say anything, I continued. “It’s clear to me that we should express our appreciation by making a recreation of the rainbow, perhaps with the crayons that we were recently given by Thomas’s parents.”

With that, Thomas ran into the house, and came back outside with a piece of paper and crayons. He began to draw a picture of the rainbow, with himself standing under it. As he drew, the other two watched in awe. I then turned around and saw Thomas’s mother watching with a huge smile on her face. At that moment, I knew exactly who I was.

My name is Roman   
I brought joy to Thomas and his mother  
The joy came from Thomas making something  
We can make other things and bring joy to others  
We can make anything. We can do anything!  
There’s endless possibilities! Who knows what we’ll do next!  
I can’t wait to find out!  
I am Thomas’s creativity

It was the perfect moment to figure all of this out, because the other two asked who I was. I told them that I was Roman, Thomas’s creativity, and they told me who they were.

There’s the blue polo guy, Patton, Thomas’s morality. And then the one in the yellow blouse is Logan, Thomas’s logic. In short, they’re both huge nerds. Just doing and listening to what other people say. I’m going to make sure Thomas is free to express himself however he wants!

*Time passes*

Okay. So it turns out that might not be the best idea. After several incidents, I’ve decided (definitely not because of any input from Logan) that we need balance. I have to listen to Logan’s logic, and Patton’s morality, but they also listen to me sometimes. I probably make the most contributions. I help Thomas express himself! And boy does he have a lot to say and do!

Anyway, it took some time, but I’m getting used to working together with Logan and Patton. I might even say that we get along.

As for my outfit? Well, at first it was influenced heavily by the beauty of the first thing that made me appear, the rainbow, but then a certain form of entertainment was brought to my attention: Disney movies!!!!!!!! Long story short, I now look like a beautiful, handsome prince! Just like in those movies! And no matter how many times that huge nerd Logan tells me I look ridiculous, I will never change it. After all, why would I change perfection?


	4. Pretty Little Liars

“What do we do?” asked a panicked voice.

“Thomas is going to be in so much trouble when his parents find out!” cried another in dismay.

I blinked as the scene before me came into focus. Three figures were looking at a child, and in front of this child was a broken vase.

“Maybe we can fix it…” said one of the beings standing behind the child in a hopeful voice.

“You’re kidding right?” retorted another.

I focused on the child, who looked at the vase with panic in his eyes. Clearly, he was afraid of getting in trouble. The beings behind the child seemed to share that fear, as they tried to come up with a solution. I watched them for awhile, before taking a deep breath and stepping forward.

“I believe that I can be of some assistance.” I said confidently.

The others turned around and looked at me. After a moment, the one wearing a suit, said, “We’ll take anything at this point.”

“Okay. Here’s what we’ll do.” I explained. “We get the broom from the kitchen, sweep all the glass behind the couch, and don’t tell anyone.”

The group was silent for a few moments, before the one in the blue polo said nervously, “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea…”

“You got any better ones?” I asked him.

To that, he shook his head. “No… but-”

“Look.” I interrupted. “This will keep him from getting in trouble. His parents will never find out, and he’ll get off scot free. It’s a perfect plan.”

I had no further pushback from him, and Thomas went and got the broom. Within a few minutes, the mess was hidden, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I prevented a disaster, and Thomas was now free from trouble. The others looked at me gratefully, and I smiled at them. Suddenly, my head filled with information.

My name is ########  
I helped Thomas get out of trouble.  
I helped Thomas hide his wrongdoing   
Hiding information is the way to avoid trouble  
That is called… lying?  
I helped Thomas lie  
I am Thomas’s deceit… no  
I _am_ Deceit

But… my victory didn’t last. Eventually, his parents found the broken glass hidden behind the couch. Thomas’s dad asked him if he was the one who broke the vase.

“We need to tell him no!” I insisted.

“But he did break it!” said Patton. “If we say that we didn’t…”

“Then what?” I asked, irritated. “We avoid trouble. That was why we did this in the first place!”

Thomas told his father that he didn’t break the vase, and I thought that the issue was closed. Then, his dad got down to Thomas’s level and asked again. Unfortunately, Patton’s influence was too great, and Thomas confessed.

What followed was a long talk about how lying was wrong, own up to your mistakes, don’t hide them, blah blah blah. This is all Patton’s fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut, Thomas totally would’ve gotten away with it. Thomas was punished because of the truth.

*Time passes*

“We have to lie!” I said angrily.

“No!” insisted Patton. “You know what Thomas’s dad said. It’s wrong!”

“Patton is right.” agreed Logan. “Withholding information does nothing to benefit us or Thomas’s brother.”

I rolled my eyes. “Who cares about Thomas’s brother? Thomas is the one I’m trying to protect! Unless you… don’t think protecting Tomas is important?”

“Of course it is!” said Patton. “But Thomas isn’t in danger! And… _we_ care about Thomas’s brother! He loves Thomas, and Thomas loves him. Family is always important!”

I was seething. _Why won’t they listen to me? I’m just trying to help!_ “Patton, lying is the right thing to do in this situation. That’s all there is to it.”

“No it’s not!” Patton insisted. “Look, I know you’re only trying to protect Thomas, but in the end, the truth is always the best option. Trust me.” He smiled reassuringly.

Thomas opened his mouth to tell the truth, and I grabbed Patton to stop him. Almost instantly, I was thrown back. I looked up, to see Roman standing over me with his sword drawn.

“Don’t you _ever_ try something like that again.” he said furiously.

I then realized that Logan was also standing protectively in front of Patton, who looked sad and… betrayed.

By now, Thomas had told the truth. Without a second thought, I scrambled to my feet and ran to my room. I was the one who was betrayed, not Patton! All I tried to do was help, and they shut me down. They don’t even care about me. Well, it doesn't matter. If they don’t want to be around me, then I don’t want to be around them either.

I waved my hand, and my room was hidden from the others. They could longer enter without me granting them access, as if I would ever do that.

Thankfully, I still had influence over them. Especially since Thomas was ultimately in control. The others could give advice of course, but when Thomas lied, I grew in power. Soon, I was able to prevent them from even speaking about me.

At first, I heard Patton trying to find me. He called for me, looked for me… so foolish. Eventually, he stopped. Overtime, they all started to forget about those early days when I was with them. They had a vague recollection of me, sure, but I stayed in the background of their minds, and Thomas’s, just as it should be. I’ll admit being alone sucks, but… I wasn’t alone for long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were probably expecting... someone else... to be next, but I ordered them based on when someone would develop each trait. Don't worry though, all of the sides will get their time to shine, especially the one who remains. I have a few ideas and stories to do once all of the sides have been introduced, but let me know if you have any suggestions. Thank you to everyone so far who's commented on and liked this fic, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Also, I'll of course add characters and names once they're introduced in the videos, although I definitely have some theories as far as Deceit's name and the remaining dark sides. I guess we'll just have to wait and see! :)


End file.
